In the present state of the art, object placement techniques are used to load various three-dimensional spaces, such as trucks or warehouses. Computer programs may be used to implement the instructions to determine the optimal placement of these objects.
Object placement programs are employed for generating an optimized placement of objects within a three-dimensional space. The objects to be placed may be boxes, crates, cartons, components or any other object. An object placement program generates a series of patterns which optimizes the combination of the number of objects.
Various object placement programs and techniques are known in the art. However, known placement programs and techniques often do not adequately handle the complexity of placing a plurality of objects of differing placement characteristics, including size, while satisfying stability and other constraints, such as characteristics of objects once placed, linking constraints when differing type objects are placed in a single pattern line, and possible object damage. As the number of differing type objects increase, the placement programs and techniques become more complex and ineffective. Moreover, the resulting placement is often not optimal in terms of number of components placed, minimization of space, stability, and other constraints.
It is often desirable to handle many object types in an efficient manner since most loads to transport or store will contain more than one object type. The instant invention can efficiently place several objects in a desired three-dimensional space such as a truck.